Petits jeux entre nous
by Motokolas
Summary: Hichi/ichi mais il a souvent d'autres personnages pour jouer avec eux. Chapitre 11 online
1. Strip poker

**Petits jeux entre nous **par Motokolas

Un merci à Anders Andrew qui ne se doutait sans doute pas qu'avec un simple "Non, TOI, continue ! " je mettrais par écrit mon dernier "Bleach mini-comic" (comme on les appelles) que je dessine sur Y Gallery. Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, je mettrais les liens directs vers les 4 pages de cette histoire sur mon profile.

Je pense faire un autre chapitre avec un autre jeu...

* * *

Ichigo leva un œil scrutateur vers son hollow qui fit de même. Avec les cartes qu'il avait en main il ne pouvait pas perdre cette fois! A moins vraiment que son double ai eu un gros coup de chance. Impossible de savoir si c'était le cas car le visage blanc de son adversaire restait complètement impassible.

L'adolescent roux savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce coup là…

Le shinigami posa ses cartes sur le lit, c'est-à-dire là ou lui et sa réplique monochrome étaient assis en tailleur. Ichigo était sûr de lui : il allait gagner cette manche.

-« Hum… Joli jeu Majesté… » Commença Hichigo dont les doigts pâles lâchèrent nonchalamment les cartes qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elles révélèrent alors l'horrible vérité que le hollow annonça avec un certain plaisir: « Mais c'est moi qui gagne cette fois encore. »

Le cœur d'Ichigo manqua un battement.

-« Ce qui signifie que t'as perdu » continua la voix étrange « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est le jeu ! Maintenant enlève le. »

Voyant que son Roi ne semblait pas réagir il leva une main d'albâtre vers le caleçon de celui-ci.

- « Tu dois continuer de suivre les règles du Strip poker Ichigo. J'peux t'aider si t'es trop timide pour enlever ta dernière…protection » Termina-t-il tout sourire. (Lui-même était déjà torse nu.)

L'adolescent sentit le sang lui monter aux joues pour les colorer d'avantage que la normale.

Dans une attitude à la fois défensive et de 'boudage', Ichigo recula un peu vers le mur et détourna la tête en lançant :

-« Je ne suis pas timide ! De toute façon c'est fini. Je reconnais avoir été battu, même si je te suspect d'avoir triché…»

-« Surveille tes paroles » répondit l'autre menaçant « Tu es mauvais perdant là... Soit bon joueur et enlève ton sous-vêtement. Ne soit pas si prude. »

-« C'est inutile puisque de toute façon je t'ai dis que le jeu était fini. »

-« F…Fini ?? Mais Majesté » dit le hollow, des larmes de déception lui montant aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'Ichigo.

Le shinigami se retrouva vite avec les omoplates contre le mur, le pied gauche plaqué sur le torse blanc de son hollow et les mains prêtes à maintenir le visage de son double éloigné. Il aurait bien aimé avoir ses deux pieds sur la poitrine d'Hichigo afin de pouvoir mieux le repousser mais la main gauche de celui-ci maintenait fermement sa cuisse droite sur le matelas.

-« Je me suis même entraîné à jouer aux cartes avec Zangetsu hier pour m'assurer la victoire ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! » Se plaignit le hollow aux larmes de crocodiles.

-« Je m'en fiche, et quand je dis 'c'est fini' c'est que c'est fini ! »

La réplique blanche se redressa un peu sur ses genoux et murmura comme pour lui-même :

-« Essayons une tactique différente… »

Sa main pâle qui se trouvait sur la cuisse du Roi remonta le long de celle-ci en se glissant dans l'ouverture du caleçon pendant que tout le corps du hollow se déportait d'un seul coup sur la gauche afin d'esquiver le pied sur la poitrine qui le tenait au loin. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le double immaculé se trouvait presque allongé entre les jambes d'Ichigo. Il se cambra un peu pour atteindre l'oreille du roux où il susurra :

-« Je te ferais me supplier… » Il se pencha vers les lèvres du shinigami « …de te l'enlever. »

-« Onii-san ! Onii-san !? » fit une voix féminine dans le couloir.

-« Et merdre ! » jura Hichigo avant de disparaître en lambeaux blancs comme neige.

Quand Yuku entra dans la chambre de son grand frère, elle le trouva en caleçon, contre le mur et dans une position un peu étrange.

-« Papa veut tous nous voir dans la cuisine » annonça-t-elle en souriant

-« D'ac- D'accord, laisse moi juste une minute et j'arrive » articula tant bien que mal Ichigo en plantant un sourire faux sur ses lèvres pour cacher sa gêne.

-« Ok » répondit simplement la plus jeune des Kurosaki en fermant la porte avant de descendre les escaliers.

-« Piouffffff ! On a eu chaud » soupira de soulagement l'adolescent.

-« Ichigo » retentit une voix familière dans sa tête « Je déteste ta sœur »

« Vraiment hollow ? Je me demande bien pourquoi… » Acheva le roux en laissant un vrai sourire étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà Les reviews sont la bienvenue comme toujours.

* * *


	2. Scrabble

**Petits jeux entre nous 2** par Motokolas

J'ai oublié le Disclaimer au chapitre 1 mais tout le monde sait que Bleach n'est malheureusement pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo sensei. (Sinon croyez-moi on verrait Hichigo plus souvent )

Blabla de l'auteur : Après le strip poker, voici le Scrabble... Bon je vous préviens : je n'aime pas trop mettre des mots pareils dans mes fics mais bon, pour celle-là j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix Lol

Je vais répondre ici à la review 'non signé' car oui : je réponds à la très grande majorité des reviews, c'est la moindre des choses. (et puis je n'ai ai pas 50 000 par jour de toute façon )

-**Elisa83 : **Oui, sauvé par le gong (tiens, ça me rappelle une vieille série ça). Il a sûrement du remercier le ciel d'avoir des sœurs…ou pas :p Peut-être a-t-il maudit Yuzu autant que son hollow héhé

ps : Ne boude pas Endoline, voilà un nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

Ichigo se retient de protester contre le dernier mot que son hollow venait de placer sur le plateau. Après tout "_sucer" _ fait partie du dictionnaire. En plus le C qui rapporte 3 points était posé sur une 'lettre compte double' et le R appartenait à un autre mot…

Mais ce pourquoi Ichigo voulait protester était que ce n'était pas le premier mot de ce style que son hollow jouait…En effet il y avait également eu les mots "_boules_" "l_écher_" ou encore _"caresser_" et "_domination_" …

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place libre sur le plateau à présent.

L'adolescent joua à son tour et posa le mot _"protéger_". Il compta ses points pour reporter la somme sur un bout de papier à l'aide de son stylo. Il tira ensuite de nouvelles lettres : un A ainsi qu'un D, un I et un N.

Avant qu'il ai pu chercher à organiser ses lettres en un quelconque mot, il sentit le sourire de son hollow sans même avoir besoin de le regarder. Qu'avait-il l'intention de mettre cette fois ?

-« C'est parfait Ichigo ! » Lança la réplique blanche « Je pensais devoir changer mes lettres car je n'avais rien cette fois mais… » Il déposa alors lentement son jeu « …avec le "_p_" de _"protéger_" je peux faire "_penis_" »

Après une courte seconde de choc en entendant le mot, l'agacement du shinigami monta d'un cran mais il préféra rester parfaitement silencieux. Malgré lui le roux sentait ses joues un peu plus chaudes que d'habitude. Son hollow ne jouait-il donc jamais de mots plus 'classiques' ??

Il reporta son attention sur son jeu et tenta de composer quelque chose de valable. Il réorganisa les petits carrés gravés jusqu'à former un mot. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait écrit il s'exclama :

-« Raaaa ça suffit !! J'arrête. De toute façon il ne reste pratiquement plus aucune place sur le plateau. »

En fait Ichigo n'avait aucune envie de chercher à poser le mot _"bander"_…

-« Un problème mon Roi ? » demanda innocemment le hollow.

-« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?? Regarde un peu le jeu »

Hichigo se pencha sur le plateau, fit mine de l'observer, puis leva les épaules dans un geste évoquant un 'et alors ?'.

'_Il se fout royalement de moi en plus cette espèce de pervers_ !!' pensa l'adolescent

Avant qu'il n'ais eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un doigt pâle venant de derrière lui pointa ses lettres. Celui qui vivait habituellement dans le monde intérieur du garçon vient se coller contre le dos de ce dernier.

-« De quoi tu t'plains ? T'as clairement un mot que j'sache Ichigo… » Lança la voix si particulière du hollow dans l'oreille du roux.

Il écarta du bout de son ongle noir la lettre I qui ne servait à rien et la fit tomber du chevalet, ne laissant ainsi plus que le mot _"bander_".

-« Le B et le D n'sont pas d'mauvaises lettres en plus pour les points… » Continua Hichigo

-« Je ne peux pas placer ce mot de toute manière » marmonna le shinigami.

-« Parce qu'il n'y a aucun endroit où le mettre, ce qui est vrai cela dit en passant, ou bien à cause de son sens ?

-« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ?! T'as vu les mots que tu as joués ?! » S'énerva Ichigo contre son double qui se tenait toujours derrière lui.

-« Alors t'as remarqué… » fit le hollow avec un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon

-« Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Bien sûr que j'ai re-- » Il s'arrêta brusquement avant de reprendre plus doucement « Attends, tu veux dire que c'était intentionnel ?? »

-« Evidement imbécile » répliqua Hichigo irrité « faut l'faire exprès pour avoir autant d'mots dans c'style ! Sais-tu combien ça a été difficile ?!»

-« Mais enfin pourquoi faire ça ou lieu d'essayer de marquer le maximum de points ? » Ichigo ne faisait toujours pas face à sa réplique.

-« Parce que je suis d'humeur joueuse…mais pas pour un Scrabble » répondit le hollow en enveloppant le torse de son Roi de ses bras décolorés « Je voulais te faire passer le message »

Ichigo soupira

-« Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que c'est fait ? »

-« hum… » dit le hollow en faisant mine de chercher une réponse alors que c'était déjà tout réfléchit pour lui . Il posa son menton clair sur l'épaule du roux et colla un peu plus son torse contre le dos de celui-ci « Que dirais-tu de 'jouer en vrai' avec les mots que j'ai placé ? »

Ichigo relut ce qu'Hichigo avait posé sur le plateau : _Sucer, caresser, boules, lécher, domination, penis_…

L'adolescent eu comme un coup de chaud et déglutit difficilement. Le simple fait d'imaginer 'jouer' avec ces mots là en compagnie de celui qui l'étreignait presque amoureusement lui faisait un certain effet.

-« Très bien » lança-t-il enfin « Mais laisse-moi le mot _"domination_" cette fois… »

-« Oho! Voilà qui est intéressant…Je suis curieux de voir ça. Comment dire non à cette initiative. Mais ne crois pas que parce que je t'laisse ce mot j'vais gentiment m'laisser faire. »

-« Je sais » lança le shinigami en se retournant rapidement pour emprisonner de ses lèvres celles si pâles de son double.

Le plateau de Scrabble fut laissé à l'abandon avant de finalement disparaître, enfoui sous le T-shirt qui avait atterri dessus…

* * *

Merci pour la lecture

Prochain chapitre : le Uno avec Renji et Rukia


	3. Uno !

**Petits jeux entre nous** par Motokolas

BlaBla de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec un chapitre sur le Uno cette fois. Très court je sais.

Bon vous allez supposer que c'est parfaitement normal que Renji, Rukia, Ichigo ET Hichigo se retrouve tous les 4 ensembles sans essayer de s'entre-tuer.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu du Uno…ben je suis désolée d'avance

**Pour Xunaly : **Hum…tu exagères juste un tout petit peu :p Je pense que le T-shirt de fin est celui d'Ichigo car j'ai pas encore imaginé Shirosaki en vêtements 'humains'. En effet j'aime l'idée d'Ichigo faisant glisser lentement le kimono blanc de son hollow avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture noire de son hakama… heu..je m'égare là…Ca sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois ça…

* * *

-« Uno ! » lança Ichigo en déposant un 2 bleu et en se retenant de danser sur place.

-« Bon sang que quelqu'un bloque cette fraise aux allures de carotte géante! » s'exclama Renji qui joua un 6 bleu. Il attrapa le verre de jus de fruit à sa droite et bu un peu.

-Je peux peut-être changer de couleur mais ça va dépendre de ce que Hichigo va jouer maintenant » répondit Rukia dont le tour venait entre les deux « Ichigo » (c'est-à-dire après Hichigo et avant Ichigo)

-« Inutile de toute façon » soupira le hollow qui ne posa aucune carte alors que c'était à son tour « Il va forcement gagner… »

-« Mais enfin comment tu sais ça ? Il y a encore une chance qu'il ne puisse pas jouer sa dernière carte ! » dit Renji

-« Laissez tomber, Ichigo va gagner » fit le double pâle en lançant à sa Majesté un immense sourire. Ichigo était aussi rouge que les cheveux du propriétaire de Zabimaru.

Rukia et Renji s'interrogèrent du regard.

-« Enfin, hollow, vas-tu nous expliquer comment tu sais qu'il pourra forcement poser sa carte ? » demanda à son tour Rukia, délaissant une seconde son verre de jus de fruit.

-« Je vous pari qu'il a un 'changement de couleurs' ou un '+4' car il sait qu'il va gagner quoi qu'il arrive, sinon il ne rougirait pas ainsi. »

Les deux amis d'enfance se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le shinigami de remplacement.

Ichigo révéla alors un magnifique '+4' entre ses doigts, les joues en feu.

-« Mais…mais comment… » Bredouilla Renji

-« Facile. Pendant que vous étiez partis chercher vos boissons, j'ai fait une promesse à sa Majesté que je ne devais tenir que s'il gagnait cette partie.»

-« Quelle promesse ? » Demandèrent en cœur l'homme tatoué et la jeune femme.

-« Non !! Tais-toi ! » S'empressa de dire Ichigo, mais personne n'écouta sa protestation. Le hollow annonça donc :

-« Je lui ai promis de lui faire ses petits trucs préférés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…»

Renji recracha d'un seul coup le contenu de son verre qu'il venait tout juste d'avaler et tenta d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Rukia quand à elle avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir tout saisi…

* * *

Chères lectrices (je pense pas qu'il y ai une majorité de lecteurs, mais ils sont les bienvenues evidement) **j'ai besoin de votre aide** !!

Quel pourrait-être le jeu du chapitre 4 ?? Si certains d'entres vous ont des idées surtout n'hésitez pas!


	4. Pictionary

**Petits jeux entre nous 4** par Motokolas

Je tiens à remercier sincèrement tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! J'ai eu bien plus de messages que je n'aurais jamais osée l'espérer !

Grâce à vous voici le nouveau chapitre avec en vedette cette fois ci, et avec une majorité assez écrasante, le Pictionary !

reviews non-signées :

**Pour Xunaly : **

Oui, il sait y faire avec Ichigo notre cher hollow ! Je suis déjà contente que tu ais pris la peine de voir mes dessins ! (C'étaient lesquels au fait ? Et j'avais prévenu je ne suis pas spécialement douée)

Et oui, je vais continuer de tenter de m'améliorer pour qu'un jour je puisse faire des choses correctes. Quand aux pieds et aux mains, c'est La partie la plus difficile pour moi

Ps : je lis aussi les drabbles d'Anders Andrew car ils sont tout simplement trop drôles !

**Pour Elisa83 : **

Oui, moi aussi j'imagine bien Ichigo rouge comme…une ichigo Mouhahahaaha

T'inquiète, je ne reprochais pas de ne pas avoir signé, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas te répondre directement. Et merci, tu as été la première à me suggérer le pictionary. J'ai alors su j'avais trouvé mon inspiration.

**Pour nodoka83 :**

Chez nous aussi ça s'appelle le tas de merde (d'ailleurs ça fait une éternité que j'y ai pas joué)

**Pour Ainosbrainiac : **Merciiiii

**Pour tamia** :

L'auteur est roi… (Enfin, Reine pour le coup) Que j'aime cette expression...hihi. Et puis pour sûr qu'Hichigo participant à un jeu ça pimente un peu!

**Pour Delia :**

Avant tout merci.

Décidément je pensais pas parler de Mario kart deux fois dans la même journée rien qu'en répondant aux reviews ! J'y ai joué pas plus tard qu'hier (c'était double dash sur G.Cube)  
Les échecs sont aussi une chose qui revient et qui peut être intéressant…

Trève de blabla et place au texte !

* * *

Devant la clinique Kurosaki, on pouvait entendre le bruit caractéristique des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol. Il pleuvait. Malgré l'ambiance déprimante que ce mauvais temps apportait, on pouvait également entendre deux personnes au bord de la crise de rire dans une des chambres à l'étage.

Kurosaki Ichigo était sous sa forme de Shinigami. Lui et son double décoloré matérialisé, que nous appellerons Shirosaki Hichigo, peinaient à se retenir d'exploser de rire. Même Abarai Renji, qui aurait du être déçu car il n'avait pas pu gagné ce tour, affichait un très large sourire.

Une petite jeune femme aux cheveux noirs dont le nom était Kuchiki Rukia venait d'annoncer ce qu'elle avait été censée faire deviner grâce à son…''dessin''… Ce qui avait déclenché le fou rire. (Personne ne s'était approché ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de la bonne réponse avant que le sablier ne se vide.)

Rukia aurait bien voulu coller un bonne correction aux deux garçons, littéralement morts de rire, mais elle était retenue par le corps d'Ichigo occupé par la moud soul prénommée Kon. (la peluche de lion qu'il utilisait en temps normal reposant sagement sur le lit.)

-« C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux oui !! Lâche-moi Kon ! De quel droit se moquent-t-ils de mon dessin ?? » Pesta Rukia « Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes nuls!»

-« Et c'pas la nôtre si t'es si nulle pour tracer de simples lignes sur un bout d'papier. » Articula Hichigo tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-« JE VAIS TUER CE HOLLOW ! » hurla-t-elle

-« Nee-san !! Ce n'était pas un mot facile à faire comprendre…» Tenta Kon afin de calmer la colère de la brune envers le rouquin et l'albinos.

Rukia arrêta brusquement de se débattre pour lancer un regard assassin au moud soul qui déglutit. Le mot en question était d'une simplicité enfantine...

……………………………………………………………………………………

Cher lecteur/lectrice, je vais brièvement vous expliquez :

Renji faisait équipe avec Rukia ,et Ichigo avec son hollow.

Peu avant que les rires ne retentissent chez les Kurosaki, Le pion vert (Renji/Rukia) avait atterri sur une case « défi » du plateau de jeu du 'Pictionary'.

On changeait de « dessinateur » une fois sur deux pour que ce ne soit pas toujours le même qui se retrouve obliger de deviner les mots au travers des gribouillages de son partenaire. C'était donc au tour de Rukia de faire deviner un mot à Renji. Comme il s'agissait d'un « Défi », le roi et sa monture avait également le droit de tenter de deviner. S'ils trouvaient le mot avant l'homme aux tatouages, ils récupéraient la main pour faire avancer leur pion rouge.

Kon (dans le corps d'Ichigo) s'occupait de déplacer les pions, de donner les cartes avec les instructions à celui/celle qui devait dessiner, et de retourner le sablier.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-« Aller, C'est à Hichigo de faire deviner un mot bleu » intervint Renji.

Kon relâcha une Rukia toujours aussi mauvaise pour saisir une carte et annonça à Ichigo :

-« C'est un nom »

Puis il la tendit au hollow.

Les yeux noirs et ambrés s'arrêtèrent pour lire le terme que sa Majesté devait comprendre. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres pâles d'Hichigo avant qu'il ne s'empare du crayon à papier et ne fasse signe à Kon de retourner le sablier.

-« Prêt ?! » lança La moud soul « Go !! »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au hollow pour dessiner une simple horloge dont les aguilles indiquait 2h.

-« Cuisine ! » s'exclama aussitôt Ichigo

-« Effectivement mon Roi » ronronna le hollow apparemment heureux.

Rukia soupira en regardant ses adversaires lancer les dés :

-« La prochaine fois on change les équipes ! J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils communiquent par télépathie ces deux là! Ce ne serait pas si surprenant que ça en fait en y réfléchissant bien… »

-« C'est vrai qu'on peux se poser la question » répondit Renji qui essayait toujours de saisir le lien apparemment évident pour Ichigo entre une horloge et une cuisine…

Ce que les deux shinigami ignoraient c'est qu'il n'était en rien question de télépathie. Pour comprendre revenons à la nuit précédente :

Ichigo et son hollow échangeait un long baiser quand soudain l'adolescent roux se sépara des lèvres d'Hichigo en lançant :

-« Il est déjà très tard... Je vais aller dormir ou demain je ne vais pas réussir à me lever »

- « très bien » avait répondu la voix déformée du hollow qui disparaissait en morceaux blancs pour rentrer dans le monde intérieur de son Roi « Et puis je suppose que tu vas me dire que de toute façon 2h du matin dans la cuisine n'est pas franchement approprié pour ce que j'ai en tête... »

* * *

Avec toutes les idées que vous m'avez donné pour que je puisse écrire ce chapitre, j'en trouverais bien une autre là dedans pour le chapitre 5... évidement si vous avez d'autres suggestions je les prends aussi.

J'espère que ce texte était assez clair. J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu...(non, beaucoup) brouillon...


	5. Mario Kart

**Petits jeux entre nous 5 **par Motokolas

Blabla de l'auteur : Et oui c'est encore moi mouhahaha ! Apparemment le fait de ne pas savoir quel était le mot que Rukia devait faire deviner à Renji dans le chapitre 4 en a perturbé plus d'un…J'en suis désolée ;

Voici un chapitre sur un de mes jeux préféré : le jeu vidéo '**Mario Kart'** !

Pour ceux/celles qui ne connaissent pas du tout, et bien il s'agit tout simplement d'une course de Kart (avec les personnages de Nintendo) mais en beaucoup plus fun.

**Pour Xunaly**  
Je compte bien finir par acquérir ces formidables bases de dessins un jour… Ah et moi aussi le doujin "_Finish what I've started_ " est mon préféré. Je me suis vraiment amusée à le dessiner celui-là. Surtout les 3 dernières pages en fait. C'est vrai qu'il est un tantinet 'plutôt pervers' lol. Je l'ai fait pour un ami gay qui est fan d'Ichigo (et qui est accessoirement ma 'muse' quand je me lance dans un dessin yaoi. Ben oui quoi, je ne dessine pas que du yaoi non plus) Pfff, j'ai raconté ma vie là alors qu'on sen fout de ça…

**Pour Elisa83**  
Hum… pas si facile que ça l'action ou vérité ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup l'idée du cluedo mais je ne sais pas du tout comment je pourrais faire ça. Faudrait que je puisse 'partir en live' à un moment du jeu…

* * *

Profitant de l'absence pour la journée du reste de la famille Kurosaki, Renji, Orihime et Ishida s'étaient rendus chez Ichigo.

On pouvait voir distinctement deux clans : Rukia et Orihime qui semblaient avoir des conversations typiquement féminines d'un côté, et de l'autre les garçons tous agglutinés devant la télévision, manettes en mains. (_note de l'auteur : Je sais ça fait cliché ' les filles ne jouent pas aux jeux vidéos' mais on sait bien que c'est faux car je suis capable de mettre la pâtée à des mecs héhé Merci mes frères)_

Le second clan jouait à 'Mario Kart' sur la vieille console vidéo d'Ichigo. On entendait des cris, des grognements, des rires et des jurons…

Exaspérée, Rukia se leva afin de se planter devant l'écran de télé. Instantanément des exclamations fusèrent et Ichigo eu le réflexe d'appuyer sur pause.

-«Vous n'êtes pas des animaux alors soyez moins bruyants !! Orihime et moi on ne s'entend plus parler! C'est compris ?? Surtout toi hollow ! Je déteste ton rire.» lança la petite brune.

Si Hichigo avait eu Zangetsu à la place de yeux, la jeune femme serait morte illico presto.

Bien qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, même sous la torture, voir un second Ichigo avec de tels yeux l'impressionnait.

-« Heu…tu sais Rukia on s'y fait à son rire bizarre, mais je reconnais qu'il est super irritant quand il résonne dans ma tête parce qu'il se fout de moi… » Dit Ichigo.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour du Roi d'essuyer le 'regard de la mort qui tue'. Ichigo sentit à quel point sa monture aurait voulu le désarçonner pour le piétiner de ses sabots aussi noirs que sa robe était blanche.

-« Maintenant continuer vos jeux stupides en silence »

Sur ces mots Rukia partit rejoindre son amie à la poitrine généreuse autour de la table de la cuisine.

Hichigo continuait de foudroyer du regard son partenaire.

-« Ben quoi c'est vrai, et puis tout le monde n'est pas encore habitué à toi » fit Ichigo qui s'adressa à son hollow en haussant des épaules.

-« Cette femme shinigami ferait bien de prendre exemple sur Renji. Lui n'a pas de problème avec moi. »

-« Pas le moindre, Shiro ! » répondit l'intéressé.

Bras dessus bras dessous, l'albinos et le tatoué se mirent à rire. Dès leur première rencontre Renji avait surnommé le hollow 'Shiro' _(nb : Shiro signifie 'blanc')_

Ichigo regarda la scène qu'il trouvait surréaliste.

-« En voilà un duo ! Le roi des babouins et son bouffon …enfin c'est plutôt le tien Kurosaki.» chuchota Ishida à l'oreille du roux. Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il trouvait le dit duo parfaitement ridicule.

Le shinigami de remplacement et le Quincy se mirent à pouffer de rire aussi silencieusement que possible.

Malgré cette précaution, le bruit alerta quand même le hollow qui reprit immédiatement sa place aux côtés de son Roi en lançant un regard mauvais à l'adolescent à lunette.

-« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai une revanche à prendre » fit Ichigo « Finissons la partie. Je vous jure que je ne laisserais pas ce fan de couture finir premier cette fois-ci. »

-«Un problème avec ça Kurosaki ? » répondit Ishida.

-« Avec quoi ? Le fait que tu ai gagné la course précédente ou celui que tu t'y connais mieux en couture que la majorité des filles de la classe ? »

Nouveaux rires, sauf pour le Quincy évidement.

-« Kurosaki Ichigo, appuie sur ta manette et relance le jeu ! » dit Ishida

Quelques secondes plus tard les quatre garçons étaient de nouveau plongés dans un monde virtuel peuplé de Kart, de carapaces vertes et rouges, de peaux de bananes, de champignons booster…

Ishida parvint de justesse à terminer premier. Ichigo fulmina de rage lorsqu'Ishida lui envoya une réplique 'bien sentie' pour accentuer sa vengeance.

Puis le brun s'attaqua à Renji en lançant :

-« Et bien alors Abai ? Tu tournes au diesel ou quoi ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu termines dernier… »

Avant que l'homme tatoué ai pu répliquer qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore bien les jeux vidéos puisqu'ils n'existaient pas à la Soul Sociéty, le hollow dit d'un ton très suggestif :

-« Pour Renji j'sais pas, mais moi j'en connais un qui n'tourne pas au diesel parce qu'il suffit que j'le touche aux bons endroits pour qu'il démarre au quart de tour…»

Silence pendant lequel le hollow afficha un très large sourire.

Malgré eux le Quincy et le fukutaichô de la 6ème division se retournèrent vers Ichigo dont le teint avait prit une couleur proche de celle des fraises parfaitement mûres…

-« Les voilà enfin calmes » nota Rukia en resservant un peu de thé à Orihime.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le prochain chapitre, ni même s'il y en aura un à vrai dire :


	6. Bataille navale

**Petits jeu entre nous 6 ** par Motokolas

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois c'est la bataille navale (touché-coulé)

Ichigo et son hollow possède chacun :

1 porte-avions(5 cases)1 croiseur(4 cases)1 contre-torpilleur(3 cases)1 sous-marin(3 cases)1 torpilleur(2 cases)

Ps: En voyant la pub pour le Mario Kart sur Wii, les têtes des quatre acteurs se sont brutalement changées en celles d'Ichigo et de ses amis...

**Pour Xunaly**

Là c'est moi qui dis : mouhahahahaha !! J'imagine bien Ishida sautant sur place en voyant qu'il vient de recevoir son Couture magazine (comme tu l'as si bien dis !)

Ouai, je sais pour le diesel mais bon…voilà quoi

* * *

-« Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ichigo » lança le hollow de sa voix si particulière dans la tête de son Roi

-« Raaa ! Mais tais-toi un peu ! J'essai de travailler bon sang » répondit Ichigo

-« T'as pas un jeu qu'tu pourrais faire tout en faisant tes devoir ?» insista la réplique monochrome.

-« Hum…tu ne pourrais pas attendre un peu que je les ai terminé plutôt ? »

-« Non » le ton était net et sans appel : le hollow allait déranger sa Majesté tant qu'il ne l'occuperait pas.

Ichigo soupira

-« Un petit touché-coulé peut-être alors. Je n'aurais besoin de faire attention que lorsque je t'aurais touché, ce qui me permettra peut-être de finir mon travail »

-« ouaiiiiiii !» fit hichigo en se matérialisant à côté du bureau où se trouvait le roux.

L'adolescent lui tendit alors deux feuilles blanches.

-« Prépare les grilles, et en silence s'il te plait »

-« Haaaaaaaai » répondit le hollow enjoué. Il s'empara d'un stylo et d'une règle qui traînait sur le bureau.

Ichigo eu la paix pendant que son double préparait les grilles, assit en tailleur par terre.

Quand le hollow eu terminé, il s'installa sur le lit après avoir donné une des deux feuilles à Ichigo. Ils griffonnèrent l'emplacement de leurs navires chacun de leur côté. Enfin ils commencèrent à jouer. Très rapidement Hichigo coula trois des cinq bateaux de sa Majesté. Quand il s'attaqua au quatrième, Ichigo laissa complètement tomber ses devoirs et grogna :

-« Encore ? Mais comment tu les trouves ? »

-« héhé, la chance Ichigo. Et si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai coulé ton porte-avion, le sous-marin et le croiseur.»

-« Mais pourquoi je n'ai encore trouvé aucun des te navires moi?! »

Un simple sourire moqueur se peignit sur le visage blanc du hollow.

-« En fait, tu dois avoir triché et n'avoir mit que des petit bateaux…» Reprit l'adolescent.

-« Impossible car il n'y a rien de 'petit' chez moi, contrairement à chez toi. Tu devrais l'avoir remarqué mon roi. »

-«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! » répliqua immédiatement Ichigo

-« Que la nature a été plus généreuse avec moi qu'avec toi. Sur tous les plans. »

Piqué au vif dans sa fierté, le roux protesta :

-« N'importe quoi ! Tu es ma réplique et donc tu n'as rien de plus que moi, et je suis ton roi non ?!»

-«Mais bien sûr Ichigo. Cependant il existe tout de même des moments où _tu_ deviens la monture…Et évidement c'est moi qui te monte… »

Il se leva du lit et s'assit sur le bord du bureau ( note : A la manière de Miss Fine dans la série 'une nounou d'enfer') sous le regard plein de reproches d'Ichigo qui n'avait évidement pas du tout apprécié le commentaire.

-« …Et je ne laisserais personne d'autre faire de même.» termina enfin Hichigo.

Le roux connaissait assez son hollow pour savoir que leur bataille navale était déjà terminé… Alors, il décida de le taquinez un peu en lançant :

-« Mais tu sais, un roi possède généralement un haras. Il a donc plusieurs montures. »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté car le visage du double monochrome se durcit.

-« Bien que je l'apprécie, si ce shinigami tatoué dont les cheveux attachés lui donne une tête d'ananas ose te toucher… ! Non, en fait il n'y aura pas de problème car je l'aurais tué bien avant qu'il n'ait atteint tes points stratégiques. »

Sur ces mots il embrassa Ichigo avec une certaine possessivité. Pendant que sa langue demandait le 'droit d'entrée' dans la bouche de l'adolescent, il glissa ses mains pâles sous le T-shirt de l'adolescent et caressa son torse.

-« Décidément avec toi les jeux ne sont toujours que des prétextes à d'autres choses. On a rarement terminé une partie, quel que soit le jeu…» lança le Roi.

« Si tu le sais et que tu acceptes quand même de jouer, c'est que ça doit te plaire quelque part » répondit le hollow avec un large sourire avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Ichigo entre les siennes.

* * *

merci de continuer à lire cette fic


	7. Pictionary 2

**Petits jeux entre nous 7** par Motokolas

Blabla de l'auteur :

Bon comme j'ai not » que vous vouliez deviner les mots de Rukia...Bonne chance. Au fait, Kon n'est pas là car il est coincé avec la petit Yuzu… (Ah la dure vie de peluche !)

**Pour Xunaly **: je préfère pas vérifier non plus. Je ne veux pas subir leur colère.

* * *

Rukia avait voulu une revanche au pictionary. Comme tout le monde avait accepté, elle en avait profité pour faire de nouvelles équipes (cf chap. 4). Comme on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le grand amour entre elle et le hollow, elle profita du fait que Renji et ce dernier s'entendait bien pour les mettre ensembles. Rukia faisait donc équipe avec Ichigo.

-« Shiro, comment ça se fait que tu te débrouilles aussi bien en dessin ?? Je finis presque toujours par deviner ! » Lança Renji admiratif après avoir correctement trouvé le mot.

-« C'est simple, j'ai les mêmes capacités que sa Majesté » répondit le hollow en lançant le dé

-« C'est vrai qu'il assure en dessin pour une fraise… Où t'as appris ça au fait ? » Fit le Fukutaichô en s'adressant directement à Ichigo pendant que son partenaire de jeu au teint d'albâtre faisait avancer leur pion.

-« C'est grâce à Tatsuki. Elle m'a donné quelques cours pour que j'améliore mes notes en art plastique.» répondit le roux.

-« Je connais quelqu'un qui devrait également suivre des cours de dessin… » lança Hichigo. Il n'eu pas besoin de préciser qui était ce quelqu'un : tout le monde avait compris qu'il parlait de Rukia. Y compris cette dernière qui dit d'un ton vexé :

-« Pfff …Je vous pari que le prochain mot je le fais deviner à Ichigo ! »

-« Hoho, mais je n'ai pas précisé qu'il s'agissait de toi Kuchiki…M'enfin si tu t'es sentis visée…j'accepte le pari ! » répondit le double blanc.

-« Heu… » Intervient le shinigami de remplacement « De toute façon avant de penser à ça il faudrait peut-être que Shiro ne trouve pas le mot que Renji doit lui faire deviner maintenant. Ainsi nous récupérerions la main ».

-« Renji et moi on a pris assez d'avance. On est généreux et on vous laisse jouer : tire ton mot, Onna » fit Hichigo qui lança un regard à Renji pour avoir son accord. L'homme aux cheveux rouges hocha simplement la tête.

-« Avec grand plaisir, je vais te faire fermer ton clapet, hollow » répliqua immédiatement la jeune femme en se saisissant d'une carte.

Ichigo sentit le stress monter : il avait intérêt à deviner ce coup là !

'_Pourvu que le mot soit facile…pourvu que le mot soit facile….pourvu que le mot soit facile…' _répéta-t-il dans sa tête comme une prière.

-« On pari quoi au fait, hollow ? » demanda Rukia.

-« Hum… » Hichigo sembla réfléchir avant que ses yeux noirs et dorés ne s'illuminent « Que tu ne dormes pas dans la chambre d'Ichigo ce soir s'il ne devine pas ton mot». Le sourire sur les lèvres pâles était carnassier.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce deal ?! » Protesta le roux.

-«Je marche. Aller Ichigo ! C'est une expression » lança Rukia avant de retourner le sablier. Elle se mit alors à tracer trois semblant de cercle les un au dessus des autres.

Concentré, Ichigo chercha :

_On dirait une chenille sans patte…Un totem ? Un bonhomme de neige peut-être ?_

_Hum… Je ne dois pas oublier que c'est une expression…_

Rukia fit alors une flèche verticale vers le haut à côté des trois cercles qui portaient à présent chacun un petit…truc qui dépassait.

Voyant qu'Ichigo ne semblait pas trouver, elle changea de tactique et dessina autre chose.

Le roux essaya d'intégrer la nouvelle information à ses recherches :

_Un buisson ? non, c'est plutôt un arbre._

Une nouvelle flèche de Rukia sur le papier lui indiqua ce qui ressemblait à des tâches dans l'arbre.

_Des nids ? Des fruits ?_

-« Trop tard ! » Dit le hollow « Le temps vient de s'écouler »

-« Ichigo !! » lança Rukia « Je suis sûr que tu connais cette expression en plus ! Comment as-tu pu ne pas deviner !! »

-« Mais je n'y peux rien » se défendit le shinigami de remplacement. « J'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu je t'assure ! »

-« On peux savoir quel était l'expression Rukia ?» demanda soudain Renji qui avait observé silencieusement les dernières minutes avec intérêt.

-« C'était '_haut comme trois pommes_' »

Les deux hommes shinigami tentèrent désespérément de ne pas rire pour ne pas vexé la jeune femme.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Hichigo qui s'esclaffa :

-« Pourtant y'avait pas meilleur expression pour toi ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'ces trucs étaient des pommes !»

_'Décidement, personne ne reconnait mon talent au dessin_' pensa Rukia qui se promis de ne plus jamais jouer au Pictionary.

* * *


	8. Cluedo

**Petits jeux entre nous 8 **par Motokolas

Blabla de l'auteur : Me revoilà! Je sais que je n'ai rien posté ici depuis trèèèès longtemps, mais vous savez comment c'est l'inspiration...La mienne est assez capricieuse et ne supporte pas que je fasse des dôjinshi/fanarts ET des fanfics à la con en même temps. (dessinez ou écrire, il faut choisir )

Cette fois le jeu c'est le Cluedo! Pas facile d'arriver à casser un truc dans ce jeu là...Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça donne alors à vous de juger!!

* * *

Renji, Ishida, Shiro et Ichigo jouait au Cluedo dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Le hollow venait d'exposer à haute voix sa théorie. Il sortit donc les cartes secrètes au centre du plateau de jeu de leur pochette noire et les étala devant tout le monde. Elles correspondaient toutes à son annonce.

-« J'ai gagné » annonça Shiro fièrement

-« Tu as été vachement rapide... A peine 15 minutes pour trouver ! » lança Ichigo en regardant la montre à son poignet.

-« Vous êtes tous si lents du cerveau qu'c'est même pas drôle d'jouer avec vous. J'suis persuadé que si on refaisait une partie j'gagnerais encore une fois » lança Shiro.

-« Ah oui vraiment » fit Ishida qui était entré dans une colère froide « moi je ne crois pas ».

-« Je vous ai coiffé au poteau une fois, je peux recommencer sans problème, Quincy » répliqua le hollow avec un large sourire.

-« Alors on refait une partie et je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas 'lent du cerveau' » Lança Renji en rassemblant les cartes du jeu pour les mélanger.

-« Ichigo ! Tu peux venir m'aider une seconde s'il te plaît ? » demanda soudain la voix de Yuzu en provenance de la cuisine.

Le jeune homme roux grogna vaguement, se leva puis sortit de la chambre.

Un plan machiavélique se dessina alors dans le cerveau tordu de Shiro.

-« Je ne jouerais encore une fois que si j'y vois un intérêt…» dit le hollow d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

-« Je ferais les devoirs d'Ichigo pendant une semaine. Comme ça il aura plus de temps à te consacrer » dit très sérieusement Ichida.

-« Je me débarrasserais des hollow dans le coin à la place d'Ichigo pendant une semaine. Même bénéfice » fit à son tour Renji.

-« Mais si tu perds… » commença le Quincy

-« …On aura le droit de toucher Ichigo. Y'en a marre qu'il soit ta chasse gardée » termina le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

-« Ca me convient » répondit l'albinos aux yeux noirs et ambrés avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Personne ne savait que la première phase du plan de Shiro venait de se dérouler à merveille. Les humains sont parfois si faciles à manipuler qu'il aurait presque eu honte de les utiliser ainsi. Presque.

...

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint s'installer devant le jeu aux côtés des autres, l'innocent adolescent était bien loin de comprendre que le véritable enjeux de cette partie de Cluedo c'était lui.

Une seconde partie commença.

...

La deuxième et dernière phase du plan de Shiro fut également un succès : le hollow gagna une nouvelle fois avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ichida et Renji avaient l'air aussi frustrés et pourquoi la victoire de Shiro semblait à ce point jouissive pour celui-ci.

...

Personne n'avait découvert que le hollow pouvait récupérer les informations des cartes d'Ichigo directement dans la tête de ce dernier, le tout sans que le roux ne s'en aperçoive. Avec deux fois plus d'indices que les autres, comment aurait-il pu perdre ?

'_Je vais passer une semaine intéressante...très intéressant même_' pensa Shiro en passant sa langue bleue sur ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux dévorant déjà le roux à côté de lui.

* * *


	9. Jungle speed

**Totem** par Motokolas

Blabla de l'auteur : Si vous n'avez jamais joué au _Jungle speed_, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre alors je vais rapidement expliquer :

On place un totem au milieu de la table. Vous avec des cartes en mains. Tout le monde pose une carte en même temps et si deux personnes ont le même signe sur leurs cartes, la première qui attrape le totem au milieu remporte le duel. Le gagnant se débarrasse de sa carte qui va au perdant. Le but du jeu étant bien sûr de ne plus avoir de carte.

Un merci à _Kana_ car c'est en lisant sa review parlant du "_jungle speed_" que j'ai eu l'idée pour ce drabble. J'ai ajouté '_couture magasine_' pour _Xunaly_.

Les joueurs d'aujourd'hui sont : Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Rukia ,Renji, Ichigo et Shiro.

* * *

Deux cartes révélèrent un signe identique.

Deux mains se ruèrent aussi vite que possible sur le totem de bois.

Semblables à des jumeaux, Ichigo et Shiro se faisait face et tiraient chacun de leur côté pour récupérer le pauvre totem.

-« Teme ! Lâche le ! Tu vois bien que je l'ai attrapé avant toi ! »

-« Heiiiiin ?! Tu plaisantes mon Roi ?! Tu vois bien qu'j'ai autant ma main dessus qu'toi alors j'vais pas lâcher ! »

En effet, la main d'albâtre de Shiro tenait la base du totem pendant que celle bronzée d'Ichigo serrait fermement la partie haute.

Le shinigami avança son corps autant que possible vers le milieu de la table tout en restant assit. C'était un mouvement stupide mais qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir montrer à son hollow qu'il ne cèderait pas. En plus dans cette position, il pouvait mieux lui crier de lâcher le totem.

Evidement, Shiro avait fait de même de son côté.

C'est ainsi que les deux visages se retrouvèrent face à face au centre de la table. L'ambiance entre les deux était électrique et on pouvait presque voir leurs yeux se lancer mutuellement des éclairs.

-« Espèce de décoloré ! » lança Ichigo

-« Tu crois qu't'es mieux avec tes cheveux couleur carotte ? T'es pas sensé être une fraise d'ailleurs ? » répliqua le hollow.

Ishida soupira et sortit son '_Couture magasine'_, conscient qu'aucun des deux idiots ne lâcherait le totem et que le conflit risquait de durer. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

Inoue souriait nerveusement en observant la scène pendant que Rukia soupirait d'exaspération devant la stupidité d'Ichigo et de son double.

-« Oi ! Ca suffit maintenant !» intervint Renji

Shiro fit soudain un large sourire.

Ichigo n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà les lèvres pâles du hollow s'écrasaient sur les siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, les yeux noisette du roux s'agrandirent et sa main desserra son emprise sur le totem. Shiro en profita pour s'emparer de l'objet du conflit alors que sa langue azure léchait la lèvres inférieur d'Ichigo.

-« Et voilà, j'ai remporté le duel ! » annonça triomphalement le hollow en dessinant le V de la victoire de ses longs doigts.

Ishida lâcha son magasine qui alla s'étaler par terre avec un bruit de feuilles froissés.

Renji resta bouche bée, incapable de faire ou de dire quelque chose. Ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouges que sa chevelure.

Inoue plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et prononça d'un ton choqué :

-« Shiro-san a…Kurosaki-kun ! »

Rukia cligna des yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, non sans lui donner l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, mais n'émit aucun son.

Chad se contenta de tousser discrètement en regardant le sol comme s'il était soudain devenu très intéressant.

Ichigo quant à lui semblait apparemment secoué au point d'oublier de s'énerver contre le hollow.

Un long silence pendant lequel chacun (mis à part Shiro) tenta de se faire oublier avait envahit la pièce.

Pourtant Ichigo hurla soudain :

-« Enfoiré, c'est de la triche ! »

-« Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas inscrit dans le règlement qu'il est interdit d'embrasser quelqu'un pendant le jeu, mon roi »

-«Il a raison, je connais le règlement par cœur et il n'est pas fait mention d'une telle d'interdiction » intervint sérieusement Ishida en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avant même qu'Ichigo n'ai eu le temps de songer à une réplique cinglante.

-« Tu vois Ichigo, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux » lança le hollow.

Étrangement, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage du roux.

-« Et toi tu as oublié que tu ne peux pas te matérialiser si je t'en empêche. C'est bête mais je crois que tu risques d'être coincé dans mon monde intérieur pendant un certain temps. Ce qui signifie que tu dormiras sur la béquille ».

Shiro se mit à bouder sous le regard des autres qui n'étaient pas certains d'avoir bien entendu.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture !! Review please ?


	10. Quiestce?

**Petits jeux entre nous 10 **par Motokolas

Blabla de l'auteur : Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ici! Pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas morte je vous ai écris un petit truc vite fait ^_^ Ichi/Hichi bien sûr.

Cette fois le jeu c'est le '_Qui-est-ce_' . Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien...

Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi sinon on verrait Shirosaki plus souvent et le combat Ichi/Ulquiorra ne serait pas sans cesse interrompu...

* * *

« Ichigo !!!! » fit une voix déformée et plus que familière aux oreilles du roux.

'_C'est pas vrai ! Pour une fois que j'ai un peu de temps libre pour lire un manga, il faut qu'il débarque celui-là' _se lamenta mentalement l'adolescent installé sur son lit.

« Je sais que tes petites sœurs ont joué à quelque chose tout à l'heure. Je veux y jouer aussi. Maintenant. Va chercher le jeu. »

« De un » répondit Ichigo passablement irrité « je n'ai pas envie d'y jouer. Et de deux, si tu crois que c'est en me parlant comme ça que je vais y aller, tu rêves »

« Majesté, tu devrais avoir que lorsque je m'ennui, j'ai tendance à être…comment dis-tu déjà…insupportable ?

Les mains d'Ichigo se crispèrent sur son manga. Il avait traité son hollow d'_insupportable_ pas plus tard la veille lorsque sa réplique blanche était venue le déranger pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Il avait été sans pitié et avait directement renvoyé le hollow dans son monde intérieur.

Ichigo savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas y couper…Shiro était un peu comme un animal de compagnie dont il fallait s'occuper régulièrement sous peine de complications désagréables.

L'adolescent soupira, entra dans la chambre de ses sœurs et trouva rapidement la boîte de jeu dont parlait son double décoloré. C'était 'Qui-est-ce'.

Ichigo fit claquer sa langue. Il n'avait pas joué à ça depuis longtemps et pour cause : Ce n'était plus de son âge puis longtemps ! Ichigo eu beau expliquer à son hollow que le jeu était destiné aux enfants, Shiro n'en démordait pas. Il insistait pour y jouer.

Abandonnant, Ichigo retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la boite. Shiro se matérialise et s'assit à son tour, en face de son roi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo avait des indices mais toujours pas trouvé le bon personnage.

'_Alors résumons…C'est un homme. Il n'a pas de lunettes ni de chapeaux, pas de barbes ou de moustaches, ses cheveux sont roux, ses yeux marron '_

Ichigo était étonné qu'avec tous les indices qu'il avait donné à Shiro, son alter-ego n'eu toujours pas découvert la carte qu'il avait choisit. Son hollow mijotait sûrement quelque chose…

« Bon… » grogna l'adolescent « Je ne sais plus quoi te demander Shiro… »

« Quel dommage ! Enfin bon, je savais bien que tu ne gagnerais jamais » répondit le hollow avec un large sourire.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Ichigo « mais qu'est-ce-q- » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les lèvres pâles de Shiro étaient sur les siennes. Sa langue bleue demanda l'accès à la bouche du shinigami qui capitula.

Il détestait le reconnaître mais lorsque Shiro parvenait à l'embrasser, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à lui résister. C'était peut-être parce qu'aucun être humain ne s'approchait, même de loin, du goût très spécial de son hollow.

Ichigo approfondit un peu plus le baiser et laissa ses yeux se fermer comme pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour leur permettre de respirer, la monture susurra à l'oreille de son roi :

« Il n'y avait pas la carte '_Ichigo_' dans le jeu, alors je l'ai inventée »

* * *


	11. Echec et mat

**Petits jeux entre nous 11** par Motokolas

Pairing : comme souvent :Ichigo/Hichigo (shirosaki)

Disclaimer : Comme si _Bleach_ était à moi et que je tirais un quelconque profit financier avec mes textes...

Blabla de l'auteur: Ca faisait une ETERNITE que je n'avais rien posté ici ! Je n'avais ni le temps, ni d'idée vraiment intéressante à écrire. Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, le jeu d'échecs vienne me titiller l'imagination.

* * *

La tension dans la chambre d'Ichigo était palpable. Une tempête aurait pu ravager la tranquille ville de Karakura qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne l'aurait remarqué. Les deux êtres qui se faisaient face étaient très semblables physiquement. Pourtant l'un arborait des mèches d'un roux flamboyant tandis que l'autre possédait une chevelure aux reflets lunaires. Sous leurs sourcils plus froncé encore qu'a l'habitude, il émanait d'eux une concentration sans faille.

Il ne restait plus que quelques pièces encore debout sur le plateau d'échec.

Quelques mois plus tôt Ishida - avec une patience exemplaire- avait apprit à Ichigo à jouer aux échecs. Ce dernier était devenu plutôt bon et continuait de voir régulièrement le Quincy pour s'améliorer. Le but secret d'Ichigo était de parvenir à battre Ishida. Un soir, Shirosaki proposa à son roi d'être son partenaire d'entrainement. Lui aussi tenait à voir Uryû perdre une partie.

D'abord surpris que son hollow sache comment jouer, Ichigo se senti ridicule lorsque Shirosaki lui rappela que tout ce que son roi apprenait lui était instantanément transmit. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo et son double firent de nombreuses parties ensemble.

Mais revenons dans la chambre où le maître des lieux et son reflet blanc se livrait une guerre sans merci sur le plateau de jeu.

Ichigo venait de perdre sa tour et son roi se retrouvait dans une situation très dangereuse. Le Fou et le Cavalier de Shirosaki le menaçait. Heureusement qu'au tour précédant Ichigo était parvenu à prendre la Reine de son adversaire. Lui avait perdu bêtement la sienne quelques tours auparavant.

-"A toi" murmura le hollow distraitement, trop occupé à continuer de calculer les diverses possibilités encore offerte à Ichigo.

Le cerveau du jeune roux tournait à plein régime. Il devait y avoir une possibilité de parvenir à gagner… Son Cavalier -le noir évidement- n'était pas loin du Roi blanc de Shirosaki.

Soudain, elle était là ! La solution était là, sous son nez! S'il déplaçait son Roi ce tour ci, Shirosai aurait besoin de 3 tours pour parvenir à faire échec et mat. Mais lui n'avait besoin que de deux pour gagner une fois son Roi à l'abri.

Mettant son plan à exécution, Ichigo referma doucement ses doigts sur la pièce représentant le souverain et la changea de place.

Un petit grognement de frustration échappa à son adversaire qui comprit que le shinigami avait trouvé la parade lui permettant de placer son Roi hors de sa portée immédiate.

Un peu plus tard et comme prévus Ichigo lança fièrement :

-"Echec et mat!"

Le visage de Shirosaki se décomposa littéralement

-"C'est pas vrai… j'étais sur que je pouvais gagner aujourd'hui! J'étais en pleine forme et concentré! J'ai perdu… C'est la dernière fois que je pari ce genre de chose avec toi Ichigo" fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse dans un geste trahissant sa déception et son malaise.

Avec un sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'arborait le plus souvent son homologue décoloré, Ichigo annonça:

-"Oui j'ai gagné, je peux donc faire de toi le "receveur" ce soir… Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de trouver un moyen d'échanger nos rôles une fois sous la couette."

Shirosaki lui lança un regard noir dont le message silencieux était pourtant très clair : 'Si je ne suis jamais en dessous, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je ne veux pas'

Les lèvres d'Ichigo s'étirèrent en un vrai sourire lorsqu'il susurra à l'oreille de son amant :

- "Je ne compte pas vraiment faire de toi le "receveur"… C'était juste pour te rappeler que je suis celui qui décide ici."

-"Espèce de tyran" répliqua sans animosité Shirosaki qui avait retrouvé son sourire si particulier avant d'attirer Ichigo à lui pour l'embrasser.

.

* * *

Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic malgré le peu de d'assiduité avec laquelle j'y poste. Je préviens tout de suite : je ne sais pas s'il y aura un prochain chapitre, mais si vous avez des idées à proposer, j'écoute !


End file.
